Black Lake Challenge
by Valeksg1rl
Summary: A one-shot with Cedric and Hermione at the Black Lake Challenge in the Goblet of Fire
1. Black Lake Challenge

**A/N: Just had this idea when I watched the movie a few hours ago. It'll just be a one-shot most likely. **

Hermione and Ron went to Professor McGonagall's office with much reluctance only to find themselves at the bottom of the Black Lake half an hour later with no explanation as to why.

Hermione was Viktor's 'valuable', as they called it. When they emerged from the lake she regained her awareness only to find herself in a terrible situation. She tried to stand only to end up kicking water. Viktor was right beside with a worried look on his face. Hermione started to panic. She tried to keep her head as much above water as she could but no end. "I can't swim!" she screeched trying to grab onto something. Viktor held on to her with one and swam with her to the docks. Her Gryffindor bravery was fading, she tried to grab onto something on the make-shift dock. Hermione found herself grabbing a hold of a hand that hauled her out of the water then wrapping a towel around her shaking for. She couldn't tell if she was shaking in fear or coldness more.

Hermione looked behind her to find who had helped her out of the water, to find a concerned looking Cedric Diggory. "Are you alright?" he asked as she continued to shake.

She nodded mutely. She didn't trust her voice with the shattering of her teeth. Hermione then saw Harry burst out of the water and tried to stand to see him. Cedric helped her gently to her feet. He continued to hold on to her as she started toward Harry. Hermione turned to Cedric and smiled. "I'll be ok; you go celebrate with your friends," she said gently and somehow managing to keep the chattering of her teeth silenced. "You did a wonderful job today. And thank you for helping me just now." She smiled again and kissed his cheek before going over Harry grabbing a towel for him on the way.

As Dumbledore announced Cedric in first place and Harry in second, Hermione cheered for Harry. She then looked over Cedric smiling in congratulations to him.

As everyone was leaving the lake, Cedric approached Hermione taking her hand to halt her. "Hermione, right?" he asked in which he received a nod of conformation. "Would you like to ride with us? I mean ride in our boat back to the school grounds," he asked smiling.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Fred shouted from one of the boats.

"Yeah, 'Potentially problematic'!" George added. "Let's go 'Moral fiber' here needs to go before he's swamped with fangirls!"

Hermione smiled apologetically at Cedric and turned slightly to the wonder twins. "Go on without me! 'Moral fiber' will be fine!"

"Sorry about them," she said turning back to Cedric. "Never stop with the nicknames."

Cedric nodded and held out his arm to Hermione. "Then shall we go to my boat, m'lady?" She laughed taking his arm as he lead the way to a boat. "Why did he call you 'Potentially problematic'?"

"Fred and George heard me talking with Harry about the egg a few days ago and I said something about part of the egg's message being 'potentially problematic' and therefore the nickname," she explained.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" he replied laughing. The two got in the boat he led them to and were on their way to the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, listen to me, when you get in there, I'll find you

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't add to this but…what can I say? I did. This is the third challenge in the Triwizard Tournament. **

"Harry, listen to me, when you get in there, I'll find you. I promise." Hermione was going to make sure nothing happened to Harry. She saw what happened in her nightmare and she was going to help Harry get the cup without going to that graveyard. "I will find the cup and do whatever I can to change the portkey's location." She wrapped her arms around him and watched as he joined the other champions around Dumbledore. "I promise you, Harry. I won't let anything happened to you or Cedric."

Hermione Granger exited the stands with the excuse of needing to use the restroom and went into the maze avoiding the teachers guarding the perimeter. "Oh this better work. 'Invenio camella abolla flamma'," she said waving her wand. A golden stream of light ran from her wand stretching in the direction of Triwizard Cup. Hermione ran to it and started whispering as many spells as she could think of to unwitch the cup. She suddenly heard shouting a few feet away from her and saw a green stream of light fly towards Harry, narrowly missing him. She hid right at the bushes near the cup incase Harry wasn't the one to get there first.

Suddenly Cedric was running with Harry towards the cup. Hermione stayed hidden. A minute later she saw Cedric and Harry run up to the cup debating on who took the cup. "Harry!" she shouted as they were both about to take it. "Harry, no!" she ran up to the cup as both Cedric and Harry grabbed and took a hold of it as well.

The three of them landed in cemetery. "Harry! I couldn't fix it!" she screamed running up to him. "The portkey was still effective!"

"Hermione, why did you touch the cup?" he asked wirily.  
"I couldn't let you two come here alone," she replied. "Now we have to get out here!"

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" Cedric shouted.

"Someone made the cup a portkey to here in order to kill Harry. Now…"

Just as Hermione was explaining a door squeaked and Harry winced in pain clutching his head. Cedric faced the door as Wormtail came out with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Who are you?" Cedric exclaimed pointing his wand at Wormtail. Hermione reached for Cedric and pulled him away just as green light flew from Wormtail's wand. Both Cedric and Hermione fell to the ground with the green light looking as though it hit them when it truth it only grazed Hermione's side.

"Stay down and don't move," Hermione whispered in Cedric's ear as Harry screamed. Harry looked at Hermione and she winked letting him know that they were both alright. Hermione looked from the cup while Wormtail was bringing chanting something. She took Cedric's hand pulling him away from where they were and behind one of the large tombs. He opened his mouth to say something and she put a finger to her lips shaking her head. "We have to wait a minute until Wormtail's focus is off Harry long enough for us get him free and back to the cup." She peered over the tomb surveying to find the cup. "Make sure he's not looking toward the cup, ok?" Cedric nodded. Hermione pointed her wand at the cup. "Accio cup," she whispered. Seconds later the cup was in her coming toward her.

The pot Wormtail had been putting things into burst into flames as some creature took the form of a man Hermione instantly recognized as Lord Voldemort. She gasped. "Who is that?" Cedric whispered.

"Vold-Voldemort," she said shaking. "We have to get Harry out of here."

"Wait, you mean that's Voldemort? It can't be; he's dead," Cedric whispered harshly.

"Not any more, he's not…" as they whispering black smoke poured from the sky. "Death Eaters," she stated as the smoke became people in black hooded robes. "Potentially problematic but not devastatingly impossible to handle."

"Oh Merlin, it really is," Cedric whispered in near shock. One of the Death Eaters landed a few feet in front of them. Hermione pushed Cedric further away from them. Voldemort addressed the Death Eaters and unmasked them all. When he unmasked Lucius Malfoy Cedric gasped. "Malfoy Senior is a Death Eater?"

"Among others, yes?' Hermione whispered back as she continued to watch. "We have to wait a little longer before we get Harry. Now that there are Death Eaters here it's going to be harder."

Harry looked to Hermione as she motioned to the cup and Cedric indicating that they were alright. Just then, Voldemort looked in their direction and saw the light from the cup in Hermione's hand. "It seems we have visitors."

"NO!" Harry screamed. Voldemort's attention was drawn back to Harry and away from Hermione and Cedric.

"We're in trouble," Hermione whispered trying to find another way out of here. Harry screamed in pain and Hermione rose to help him but Cedric pulled her down. Harry was released from the statue holding him. "We just need to get over to him and we're home free."

Voldemort began a duel with Harry as Hermione fought everything in her wanting so badly to help him now. She had to wait for him to be on his feet. When Voldemort was talking to Harry she whispered to Cedric. "When he begins the duel again or anything like it then we attack Voldemort and the Death Eaters so Harry can get to the cup with us. Got it?" she asked.

Cedric nodded as Voldemort forced Harry to stand. Harry ran behind the tomb where Hermione and Cedric were hiding. "You two get out of here, now."

"Harry…" Hermione started only to be interrupted by Cedric.

"We're not leaving without you," he said.

"We'll help you. Just get back in the duel and we'll help long enough to get the cup and back to you, ok?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walked confidently back out to where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were. "Fine, have it your way." As Harry was distracting them Hermione and Cedric went straight for the cup. Harry and Voldemort's spells hit at the same time putting them at a face off. Hermione and Cedric pointed their wands at Voldemort, helping Harry.

The three of them couldn't' last much longer by themselves but something came from the point where all the spells were joining together. Suddenly a mystic man appeared beside Harry then the same of Harry's parents.

"Harry, when the connection is broken you must get with your friends to the portkey!" Harry's father shouted. They delay Voldemort for a moment so the three students could get to portkey.

"Harry! We're with you!" Cedric shouted.

"We have the portkey!" Hermione yelled. "Just get to us!"

Harry broke the connection and rushed over Hermione and Cedric as Harry's parents with the old man temporarily blocked the view of the students.

The three of them grabbed hands and Hermione grabbed the cup as they were transported back to the maze.

Harry, Hermione and Cedric landed in front of the stands. They heard cheering and bands playing as everyone say them. Dumbledore rushed up to them. "Congratulations…Ms. Granger? What are you doing?" The three of them, however were in a state of shock at what they had just bared witness to.

Hermione tried to explain, "Professor, we…" she paused as she tried to stand up only to find a pain shooting up her side. It was then that she realized the Avada curse that was aimed at her and Cedric had hit her side. There was a huge gash on her side. Hermione started to fall back down when Cedric wrapped and arm around her waist keeping her standing.

"He's back," Harry whispered. He looked at Dumbledore. "He's back. Voldemort's back!"

**A/N: Yes, I do know Cedric was supposed to die and Hermione was never there but…**

**couldn't kill Cedric, I would have to cry all over again.**

**Hermione is my favorite character so I had to put her in here with Cedric and Harry.**

**It's my Fanfic I can do what want! (just kidding but felt the need to explain a bit after I let a friend/critic read it) **

**Enjoy!! **


	3. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

I apologize for not updating in such a long time but I have lost my muse. I hope to update soon but I make no promises. I am so happy, however, to see the multitude of people that are so interested in my story, therefore I plan to at least make a fifth and final chapter if nothing else. Thank you all for your support and reviews.

~valeksg1rl


	4. Continuation!

Hello again everyone,

I certainly didn't expect this story to become so popular. I had no idea that you all would enjoy it so much and want more. But, due to massive requests to keep it going, after the holidays I _promise_ to keep this story going to best of my ability. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. Again I promise to keep it going after the holidays. I am even working on the next chapter at this time. Thank you again!

~Valeksg1rl


	5. Very Sorry

Hey guys,

A lot of people have been asking me when I'm going to continue this story… I'm not. I don't have the time or passion to continue my fanfiction writing. There are so many things going on in my life right that fanfiction has taken a backseat. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. I will consider letting someone take over my story if they want, however I would like to read it first and know what ideas they are planning to put in the fic. I do still care about what happens to my stories. Again if I disappointed anyone I am very sorry.


End file.
